1001 Futures
by Just A Starving Writer
Summary: A good future is hard to find and even harder to accept. SessKag.
1. Part 1: One Old Hag

**1001 Futures**  
_**Just A Starving Writer**_

**Part: **1/? -- INCOMPLETE. There's your warning.**  
Pairing: **Sesshoumaru/Kagome**  
Summary:** A good future is hard to find and even harder to accept.**  
Author's Plea: **Why the hell am I doing this? Is anyone even still out there? There's another 2-3 parts of this already written, so you won't be left entirely in the lurch if I disappear again. Mostly light-hearted fun because I'm a sap. Enjoy if you can.**_  
_**

**_Disclaimer:_** Standard disclaimer applies.

**Part 1: One Old Hag.**

**

* * *

**

Later, when everything was over and everything had changed, it would be difficult to explain. Later, when the girl became a woman and the woman became _his_ woman, it would be difficult to explain that all had occurred because of the girl's clumsiness.

It was still nothing but the truth.

* * *

The witch smelled downright awful. A mix between feces and pungent herbs, he was sure she would have offended even a less sensitive nose. As it was, he thought it a mark of honor that he didn't react to the noxious odor. It was all a test of his strength, much like everything else was.

"I never thought I'd live to see the day the great Western Lord asked for the future of a simple human girl," the witch croaked as she stared at him shrewdly. It was tempting to kill her for her impudence, but then he'd never get the answers he wanted. Besides, if he killed everyone for impudence, there wouldn't be too many left now, would there?

"The girl is unfortunately necessary to the success in the battle against Naraku. Her survival should be confirmed," he stated. The witch didn't deserve an explanation, but far be it from him to allow her to spread rumors about what did and did not interest him personally.

"Always battle on your mind, young general. Just like your father, when he was your age. That will change with time. Very well, very well. Step outside and let an old witch work. You will have your futures when the sun finishes setting."

She ignored him then, which was very good as he might have actually killed her had she continued speaking to him. Instead, he took the chance that was provided and made a strategic retreat outside the confines of the cave. Once he could breathe cleaner air he forced himself to remember exactly why he'd made this trip to begin with.

He'd always known the girl would play an integral part in the battle against Naraku. Considering the importance of the Shikon Jewel in all of their dealings, it was all but obvious the miko who could sense and purify the fragments would be a welcome addition to the fight. However, he hadn't forced himself to recognize her necessity until recently when he'd been in the unenviable position of paralleling his half-brother's group for a few weeks. This had resulted in several encounters and each had given him insight on how the group functioned.

It had caused him to realize the first fundamental truth: the group would not be able to function without her. As much as the strange group considered themselves a family, it was only with the strangest and flimsiest of ties that they were all held together. Were something to happen to the miko, there would be accusations, guilt, and regret, and it would destroy whatever bonds were in place. Though he thoroughly denied that he needed any assistance in the actual killing of the evil half-breed, he was more than happy to leave a portion of the clean-up to his half-brother. This wouldn't be possible if the group was unable to function because of a dead miko.

It wasn't until several days later when the miko had retreated to her own time to replenish supplies that he came to realize the second fundamental truth: the miko was necessary to the disposal of the damned jewel. While he was more than confident of his ability to kill Naraku, he did not want to bother with any shiny baubles. Still, it would be irresponsible to leave the jewel unprotected and tainted. The miko's short absence had resulted in only one shard being gathered, by chance alone, and the other members of her group had struggled hourly with those whom the shard attracted. Tainted shards, it seemed, had a much larger range than purified shards. Despite her inelegance, the miko had ways of defending the jewel that were as ridiculous as they were successful.

The acceptance of this truth then led to his realization of the third fundamental truth: the miko was going to die. It was only luck that had let her survive thus far. His half-brother was a woefully inadequate protector and the rest of the group could only do so much against the strong opponents the jewel attracted. The miko herself was headstrong and idiotic when it came to battle. She would cower when she should attack, and attack when she should take defense. Even he had been forced to rescue the girl on occasion. She was even stupid enough to get into fights that would never have happened had she kept her mouth shut. It was only a matter of time before she died, either at the hand of an enemy, at the hand of an ally, or even by accident. He'd seen her trip over her own feet enough to know she was a danger to herself. She was surely going to die before anything was ever resolved with Naraku and the jewel, and this, as accepted by the first two truths, would cause him problems.

It didn't take much thought on these truths to realize that it was in his best interest to find a way to keep the miko alive. He'd contemplated various scenarios but all were unfathomable in some way or another. He quickly found that he was unwilling to start on any one path until he was assured of its ultimate success.

This led him to the witch. The crone would see a thousand different futures for the miko and give him his options; whichever sounded the easiest and resulted in the miko living long enough to let him be rid of Naraku and the jewel would be his course.

"I have seen your futures, pup."

He wanted to growl, but he knew it would do nothing. At the very least, he'd wait to kill her until after she'd given him the information he needed.

"You are not going to like this," the witch continued. "The girl is a walking hazard. In 1000 futures, I saw her dead before the end of the battle with Naraku. In half the futures, the girl is dead before the battle even begins."

"Hn."

"If there is a way for a human to die, she will manage it. Your involvement changes little. There is nothing that can be done to save her life."

"Unacceptable. The miko must survive."

The witch glanced at him slyly. He was immediately suspicious. His father had always warned him about the witch. _Never trust anyone before you know their motivation_, the Great General had told him, back before he'd become an idiot and mated a human.

"I can only tell you what the futures tell me. There is nothing that can be done to save her life as long as she is human."

A lesser youkai might have missed it. His half brother would have missed it. Sesshoumaru did not.

"Explain, witch."

The crone croaked a laugh that sounded more like a cough as she took a seat on her ragged cushion against the rough wall of her cave. She seemed happy he'd spotted her hint.

"I saw the ningen die a thousand times, in a thousand different scenarios. I saw plans you were considering, and I saw how easily they would fail. Training, protection… it matters not. The miko will die unless truly drastic action is taken."

"What action."

"If she dies as long as she remains human, she should not remain human, now should she?"

He blinked. The witch smirked grandly.

"After I saw one thousand futures with the miko dying, another future appeared that I did not expect. In this future the miko lives, but only after a painful transformation that changes much of her –and your—present circumstances. The miko can only live, and the battle can only be won, if the miko is transformed into a youkai."

Sesshoumaru would never allow anyone to say he'd ever been dumbfounded. It was an insult to be thought capable of such a thing. Still, at that moment, he very much was so.

"Such a transformation is impossible. One cannot change the nature of one's birth," he stated once he'd sufficiently overcome his surprise.

"Yes. Had you asked me if such a thing was possible before I saw the extra future, I would have thought you ridiculous. However, I cannot doubt what I have seen. The miko will only live as a youkai."

He made another strategic retreat then, into his thoughts, as he considered all the implications of this possibility. If it truly was the only way to keep the miko alive, it would have to be thoroughly examined and explored as an option. There would certainly be drawbacks – he couldn't see his half-brother being too happy with the discovery nor was he certain how her miko powers would effect such a transformation. Yet he could also see the benefits; as a youkai, the miko would be less destructible, in a better state to receive battle training, and would certainly be easier to deal with. He hoped.

It still didn't seem possible, but it was certainly interesting. He liked interesting things. Now that he was really putting some thought into the problem, he was starting to become curious as to how, exactly, the process worked. There was also the issue of the girl being a miko. Mikos and youkai generally did not mix very well. Would she still be able to sense and purify jewel shards once she was changed? That could be a deal breaker. After all, what use was the girl if she could not perform her only useful function?

He pulled his mind back to his surroundings and caught the witch staring at him with a certain calculated look in her beady eyes.

"You are giving the future the weight of thought it deserves. Good. I am sure you have questions. I have told you what I have seen; I can tell you no further besides this – seek an ancient tree youkai to learn more of the process."

The serious tone was unlike any she'd ever used with him before. If there was any thought that she had been lying to him, he knew better than to think so now. He kept his expression blank as he nodded to her and took his leave.

As he walked away into the blissfully clean air, he continued his consideration of the idea the witch had provided. The miko becoming a youkai… it certainly had appeal. Still, he wouldn't rush his decision until he knew all the details. The witch had mentioned an ancient tree youkai, and he just happened to know of just such a creature. It would take time, but he would go to Bokunesou and get the answers he needed.

He just hoped the miko didn't die in the meantime.

* * *

_to be continued..._


	2. Part 2: Two Timely Stumbles

**1001 Futures**  
_**Just A Starving Writer**_

**Part: **2/? -- INCOMPLETE. There's your warning.**  
Pairing: **Sesshoumaru/Kagome**  
Summary:** A good future is hard to find and even harder to accept.**  
Author's Plea: **Enjoy if you can.**_  
_**

**_Disclaimer:_** Standard disclaimer applies.

**Part 2: Two Timely Stumbles  
**

Last time....

_He just hoped the miko didn't die in the meantime._

* * *

"Ow."

"Are you okay, Kagome?"

"Yes, Shippou. Just a little sore still."

Sore was an understatement. The angry bear youkai had thrown her pretty far, and the landing had been anything but pleasant. She could only count her lucky stars that she hadn't broken anything. Then again, she'd already decided a long time ago that she had to have an innate ability to soften impacts. It was the only explanation she could give for how she had lasted so long without a serious injury.

"Feh. Stop whining and get ready to go."

She considered sitting him but that would only delay them longer. Instead she pushed her annoyance back and started trying to pack her belongings as fast as she could without moving her body too much. It was a slow process, but Sango and Shippou helped. The assistance had them on the road sooner, but it did nothing for her already negative thoughts.

Weak. She was too weak. She'd grown stronger, true. There was no doubting that she was very much stronger than the girl who'd initially fallen down the well. Still, she was nothing compared to the others. The only part of her that seemed stronger than the others was her heart and even that was faltering lately.

How long could one girl go without a break? Maybe a smarter, stronger girl could go longer. As it was, it was very difficult to keep her heart strong, to keep her mood upbeat, when every day she was reminded that she was more of a hindrance than a help. Trouble was attracted to her, and when it reared its ugly head she was incapable of doing anything to stop it.

The feeling of uselessness had plagued her practically since the beginning, but she was more aware of it now than she ever was. She'd tried talking about it with her mother, but she couldn't make her mother understand the amount of danger they were always in without making her unduly worry. Her mother had suggested talking it over with the group, and that had seemed like a good idea.

However, Shippou was still too young to give any concrete advice. Inuyasha shrugged her off, obviously uncomfortable and told her to get over it. Miroku and Sango tried their best but left her feeling even more useless for being worried about it. Kaede had proven the most help; being the younger, less remarkable sister of the infamous Kikyou surely had spawned similar feelings. However, even laden as she was with scrolls to study to improve her miko powers as well as Kaede's assurances that she would overcome it once she became more confident in her abilities, it still did not keep the feeling from surfacing any time she had a moment to think.

A growl interrupted the silence of their journey, but it still didn't compute in time for her to keep from running into Inuyasha's back. The resulting meeting with the ground jarred her already sensitive bones, and she could think of nothing but her lack of aspirin for the first few seconds. Then, as the pain began to fade to a more manageable level, she realized that a growling Inuyasha meant there might be danger nearby. Turning her attention away from her pains and in the direction of her friend's angry stare, she found the source of the trouble.

"Sesshoumaru…"

The youkai ignored his half-brother. Instead, Kagome found his cold eyes fixed entirely on herself. It made her more than a little self conscious.

"How may we assist you today, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Miroku asked, keeping his tone gentle so as not to provoke Inuyasha.

"Miko, you will come with this Sesshoumaru."

By the time she had processed exactly what the intimidating youkai had said, her entire group had already broken into argument. Through it all, the visitor remained stoic, his gaze still locked on her own.

"Why?" she heard herself ask softly. She wasn't quite sure where the question had come from, but she was sticking to it. There wasn't a single reason she could think of that the powerful youkai would need her for.

"There is a proposition this Sesshoumaru must discuss with you."

That statement spurred even more argument from her friends. Tessaiga was already unsheathed, and Inuyasha was ready to start fighting. Sango and Miroku were more than ready to back him up. She didn't understand what all the fuss was about. After all, Sesshoumaru hadn't tried to kill her in ages.

"Okay," she said softly. Her friends' arguments then turned to her; she ignored them as she lifted herself off the ground and took a few steps towards the dog youkai. She was only a few steps away when an angry hanyou blocked her path.

"What the hell do you think you doing?"

"I'm going to talk with you brother, of course."

"Half-brother," he automatically corrected her. "Don't be an idiot, Kagome."

It was the wrong thing for him to say. Although she knew she should be used to it by now, her temper was already hair-trigger due to the thoughts she'd been dwelling on all morning.

"You've already called me an idiot today, Inuyasha. Either I'm an idiot always or speaking with him will make me one. Let me know what you decide when I come back. Now, sit."

* * *

Any doubt he may have had about transforming the miko evaporated the moment he saw her after his extensive and long-winded conversation with the tree youkai. Bokunesou had proven to be a wealth of knowledge on the subject and had guaranteed him that it was a costly and dangerous procedure that should only be attempted if there were no other alternatives.

Seeing a battered and bruised miko stumble dazedly into his half-brother and fall to the ground told him that there truly were no other alternatives. It was a miracle the girl had lasted this long; anything further was only pushing fate.

He watched with irritation and a tiny bit of humor as the miko told off his half brother and approached his side. It was important that they discuss this first without the indignation of the half breed interfering. He was clueless as to how she would take the proposition; he couldn't imagine a human not wanting to be youkai, but he also knew them to shy from change and pain. The miko herself was a whole extra bundle of contradictions, so he'd given up planning and decided to improvise. If it came to it, he could always force her.

With that thought in mind, he grabbed the miko by the shoulder and unwillingly dragged her closer as he formed his cloudy transportation beneath them. It wasn't his preferred means of travel, but it certainly proved useful. However, he wasn't accustomed to including others in his travel plans, thus he was a bit uncomfortable when the miko clung to his arm with all her measly strength while mumbling apologies. It was bothersome enough that he landed sooner than he might have otherwise done. He could justify it easily; he wanted to get this conversation over with and they were far enough from the half-breed that they would have at least a few moments without interruption.

When they made landfall, the miko immediately attempted to spring to her feet. However, she misjudged just about every aspect of the move and ended up a crumpled mess on the ground. It seemed she was subconsciously agreeing with his assessment that she would certainly die without his assistance.

"Miko," he started once she was less distracted from her many pains. "You are weak."

Several emotions seemed to flash across her countenance: fear, indignation, and sad acceptance. She then blanked her expression and met his eyes.

"Yes. I know."

"You will not live to see Naraku's demise," he continued with a tiny bit of affront. He wouldn't say anything, of course. It was nice that she was agreeing with him, even if he had expected her to argue.

"I… see."

"Your death is not in this Sesshoumaru's best interest."

"And why is that?" There was nothing but open curiosity in her tone. It was almost disturbing.

"Your ability to cleanse shards of the Shikon will be required to ensure incidents like this are not repeated."

"Ah," she stated with a sigh as she looked away. "It's always about the jewel."

"Yes," he agreed.

"So… what exactly are we discussing?" she continued after a pause.

"This Sesshoumaru has discovered a way in which to keep you alive long enough to see the death of Naraku and the completion of the jewel."

"Really?" The curiosity had returned and was quickly replacing the desolation she'd emitted earlier. "Are you going to join our group? Or train me? Or hire a bodyguard? I don't really think I could bear it if you locked me away somewhere until it's over, so please know I won't agree to that no matter how weak I am."

He'd known she was expressive, but watching the emotions run across her face as she came up with each idea was more than a little entertaining. He wondered briefly if she would lose this quirk when she was transformed.

"No, miko. Those ideas have already been evaluated and determined foolish. There is but one certain way to keep you alive."

"And that is?"

"You will become a youkai."

* * *

Kagome didn't know what she expected him to say, but it certainly wasn't this.

"Become… a… youkai?" she mumbled. "But that's impossible!"

"It is painful and possibly deadly, but it is possible," he returned.

"But surely Inuyasha would have found out about this by now," she reasoned.

"This option is not available to those with any youkai blood. Only the purely human can consider the transformation."

"But… but… I can't! I'm a miko! What good would I be as a youkai if I can't purify jewel shards?"

"This Sesshoumaru has been assured whatever powers you possess in this form will be passed into the next. You will still be of use as a youkai."

"This just isn't possible."

It was too much. His blank look and calculating eyes were staring at her, inspecting her too closely and surely finding all her faults. Between the pieces of her world crashing around her, she spared a thought to why it even mattered to him. At the same time, parts of her that had been decaying with her acknowledgment of her weakness were now exhilarated at the thought of being a more powerful being.

"It… I… I can't hurt Inuyasha like this! There must be another way," she finally stated with firm conviction.

"You are a burden to the half-breed. You will surely hurt him more when you die despite his pitiful attempts to protect you. If there were another way, this Sesshoumaru would have taken it rather than allow the rise of a human to such a rank. There is no other way."

She suspected he knew exactly how cutting his words were. Grasping her chest above her heart, she tried to fight the tears that wanted release. Though she'd long accepted her place in this world, it was something else entirely hearing it so harshly from someone she often looked up to. Leaning against a nearby tree, she allowed herself a moment to push back her feelings and seriously consider his offer.

First, she was foolish if she thought this was actually an offer. She wouldn't put it passed the lord to make her go through with it regardless of her acceptance. The very fact that he'd brought this to her made it impossible to believe he hadn't considered every alternative.

Second… well, who didn't dream of being stronger? Maybe she'd become particularly sensitive to her own weakness lately, but she couldn't deny her interest in the prospect of becoming stronger than she'd ever thought possible.

That brought her to her third point – if she was stronger, she wouldn't be dragging the group down as much as she currently was. Despite anyone's words to the contrary, she knew very well that she was a burden as she was. If she had an option to help her group, shouldn't she take it regardless of any personal consequences?

Of course, there were several negatives. Sesshoumaru hadn't denied that the process was apparently painful and carried the risk of death. However, if he truly believed she would die as a result, she didn't reckon he would even both trying to change her. She would also be foolish to believe her becoming a youkai wouldn't change the group dynamics. While she was sure the others would get used to it after a time, she knew Inuyasha would be hard pressed not to hate her for getting what he so badly wanted. Of course, he might grow to like her again in time, once he realized the benefits of not having to save her every fifteen minutes, but she was only kidding herself if she thought it wouldn't take months of arguments to get to that point.

Altogether, despite the risks and consequences, despite the lack of assurance, she found herself wanting to agree.

"I… I would like to agree, but I'd also like to know more about it."

He nodded once. For a second she thought she saw a spark of pride in his hard eyes. She decided she'd just imagined it.

* * *

_to be continued..._


	3. Part 3: Three Parts Personality

**1001 Futures**  
_**Just A Starving Writer**_

**Part: **3/? -- INCOMPLETE. There's your warning.**  
Pairing: **Sesshoumaru/Kagome**  
Summary:** A good future is hard to find and even harder to accept.**  
Author's Plea: **Enjoy if you can.**_  
_**

**_Disclaimer:_** Standard disclaimer applies.

**Part 3: Three Parts Personality, Three Parts Potion  
**

Last time....

_"I… I would like to agree, but I'd also like to know more about it."_

* * *

The miko was smarter than he'd given her credit for. It had taken some prodding, sure, but not nearly as much as he'd been anticipating. The other possibility he'd assumed had also not occurred – though she did accept his offer, she certainly didn't jump on it like a power hungry ningen.

Instead, she'd allowed him rebuttals, put aside her emotions and spent some time in thought before accepting with the understanding that she would be provided more information.

He was… impressed. For a moment, he considered that she would likely prove a benefit to his kind. Once he realized where his thoughts were, he quickly amended that she certainly would only be better than hanyous and a select few lower youkai.

Getting back to the point of the matter, her request for additional information was acceptable. Rather than explain all the details himself, he took her to visit Bokunesou. The ancient tree demon was surprised, needless to say, but seemed to quickly warm up to the miko. It almost irked him that his source of information was quickly showing signs of joining the ranks of the miko's admirers when the boring tree had never been anything but bland or condescending to him. The miko herself continued to impress him as she asked a host of important questions.

When she was done with her interrogation, she requested time to think about it. Knowing her final decision would flounder in the face of her comrades, he allowed her only to walk out amongst the nearby trees while he remained with Bokunesou.

"Sesshoumaru…." the tree croaked. The lord made no reply but somehow showed he was listening all the same.

"The miko… Kagome… she will be a great youkai."

It was something Sesshoumaru was starting to believe himself. Her weaknesses seemed to be tied only to her humanity.

"However," the tree continued, "miko and youkai are not intended to live in the same body. In this case, I believe the fates will allow it but not without penalty."

He hadn't considered that, but it certainly made sense. Instantly, he was mildly grateful the tree hadn't brought up this concern with the miko herself.

"You must protect her, Sesshoumaru."

Protection had been his intention since the witch had first acknowledged that his success depended on the girl's life. Thus, he had no problem nodding, even though he had a feeling the tree meant something much further.

Silence followed this short discussion until the miko started making her way back, resulting in much noise and a few squeaks as she tripped. When she finally made it back to them, she straightened her spine, bowed, and formally accepted his offer.

The miko would become a youkai.

He almost smiled, but he thankfully turned it into a smirk before otherwise tempted.

* * *

She didn't want to tell them. She knew she had to, knew that the only reason Sesshoumaru had brought her back to her group was to allow this necessity, but she still didn't want to.

There would be arguing. Not the mature discussion she'd had with Sesshoumaru, but an emotional argument that would almost certainly result in her breaking into tears.

She wondered idly if Sesshoumaru had ever heard that it is easier to ask forgiveness than permission.

"So, Kagome-sama…" Miroku began with what she supposed was supposed to be nonchalance. He was failing miserably. "What did Sesshoumaru-sama want?"

"Well…" she began with only a slightly better version of nonchalance. "He… wanted… He's concerned for my safety."

Apparently hearing this line was every bit as strange as saying it. Miroku and Sango looked shell shocked. Inuyasha huffed in disbelief.

"It's true!" she spouted, suddenly disliking their apparent distrust of the lord's motives. "He thinks I am necessary to win against Naraku. However, because I'm so weak, he doesn't think I'll survive."

This started a round of varying responses, ranging from Shippou's denial of her weakness to Inuyasha's denial of his inability to protect her from her weakness. After five tedious minutes, she gave up trying to answer them and instead waited for them to finish.

"I agree with him!" she finally yelled when she could take no more. "I'm weak. There's no denying that. But Sesshoumaru also thinks I'm important… which is surprising but rather nice… and he's found a way to make sure I don't die."

Everyone looked at her expectantly. She knew what they wanted to hear, but she still didn't want to tell them.

"If I told you that it would make all of our lives easier, would you accept it without having to tell you the details?"

Each and every one shook their head in disagreement.

She sighed before taking a big breath, pulling all her courage together.

"He has found a way to transform me into a youkai."

It was thirty minutes before she bothered speaking again. By that time, Miroku was sporting a black eye that was not associated with perversion and Inuyasha was gone, off into the wilderness.

"But Kagome…" Sango began as she helped the houshi hold a cold compress on his eye. "How is this possible?"

"It's not easy. There are restrictions. No one with youkai blood can do it, for one. But, as far as I can see, it is possible."

"How is it done?" Miroku mumbled through the towel obscuring most of his face.

"There's a whole process… Sesshoumaru is already gathering all the ingredients for the potion. Once it is prepared, I'll begin. Besides the potion, there are spells and a sacrifice of blood."

"Blood?"

"Yes… I have to offer my own blood in exchange for the change."

"Couldn't that be dangerous?"

"I don't see any other way."

"You don't have to do this Kagome," the slayer mumbled sincerely. "We can protect you."

The miko smiled grimly.

"You can't protect me all the time." She sighed. "And I wouldn't want you to. You have your own lives to protect."

The miko turned her gaze away, staring into the fire contemplatively.

"I've already agreed to the procedure, and I will not go back on my word. There isn't a need to. This is the only way."

And though the group still felt there was more to discuss, they let the subject drop. They couldn't argue with such a pitiful expression.

When Sesshoumaru returned to gather his new miko, he found the group achingly quiet and the girl downtrodden and despondent. He found himself a bit insulted. After all, it wasn't as if he was leading the miko to her death (though that was still an uncomfortable possibility). No, he was giving her the rare and undeserved opportunity to overcome her measly status. She should be proud!

Still, despite her sad state, she squared her shoulders, gathered her belongings, and accompanied him without reservation. For that, at least, he couldn't fault her.

"Um… I guess I'll see you guys…eh… later."

The group responded with similarly doubtful well wishes, and before his idiot half-brother could return and further delay him, the youkai turned and began walking away. The miko's clumsy footsteps followed shortly thereafter. Once they were a suitable distance away, he pulled her towards him and again took to the air. Though he would have preferred to walk, the miko was still a liability.

He didn't want to tempt fate any more than they were already.

* * *

It took a week for the potion to be prepared, and he made every effort to keep the miko from discovering what all it contained. If knowing the ingredients made him nauseous, he didn't care to imagine how she would react.

Instead, he kept her otherwise occupied in the dojo, struggling to learn basic katas. Of course, he had better things to do than teach her himself – he had soldiers for that sort of thing—and he didn't have the patience besides. Regardless, the thought of the miko dying inadvertently when they were so close to completing the procedure irked him enough that he brought his work to the dojo and kept half an eye on her while she tried and failed.

The instructor he'd picked, an older boar youkai that had served with his father, had spoken to him only once regarding the miko's inadequacies. When Sesshoumaru had claimed his intention was only to keep her occupied and not actually prepare her for battle, the boar had looked grateful for the first time since Sesshoumaru had known him.

It had taken a week for the potion to be prepared – and that's all the time the miko needed to befriend half his staff. Those that didn't immediately fall under her spell were either absent or deeply entrenched in disregard for humanity. He felt it was a safe bet that she would have everyone at her beck and call once she was youkai. It seemed unfathomable that she wouldn't. Even her fighting instructor, as frustrated as he could get with her in the dojo, seemed flattered by her attempts at friendship.

Altogether, it was enough to make him wonder at her skills. Was it her power that attracted everyone? Was it something else?

There were other changes he began to notice – the girl seemed to gain confidence and maturity as the days progressed. If he was such a being to say so, she seemed to bloom more every day. However, he would only allow to himself that taking her away from his half-brother did seem to have a positive effect. Her eyes were not as teary, her shoulders were more often squared, she seemed to have a better understanding of her surroundings, and she'd fallen down outside of the dojo only once since her arrival. All told, it was easy to see the potential she had beneath her enduring humanity.

Another added benefit was her service as unintended ward-watcher. The little girl had immediately clung to the miko's side, and the miko hadn't seemed to mind the least bit. He decided she must have grown accustomed to otherwise sentient beings behaving like parasites. What he'd seen of the group dynamics within his half-brother's pack, this seemed true. As long as his ward didn't start adopting any of the miko's less than flattering quirks, he was perfectly willing to burden his guest with the child.

Altogether, he was pleasantly surprised to find that the miko's presence did not have a negative effect on his home or his staff. None of the expected consequences occurred – he did not lose the respect of those in his employ, mass havoc did not occur, there were no doubting whispers, or furious missives from other demons who thought (quite incorrectly) that they were as powerful. By the end of the week it was hard to remember how the property was before he'd brought the miko. This was the only possible negative, and one he never would have thought to ponder before – what would come of his home once the miko left?

But those were thoughts for other days when the stench of a disgusting potion wasn't clogging his nose and causing him to think of such silly things.

When the potion was finally completed, coating an entire side of his home in a thick layer of stench, he contained it and gathered the miko. Knowing even her inferior senses would be able to smell the atrocious potion making her unable to stomach the liquid, he made up an excuse that they had to perform the transformation at a sulfurous hot spring. The rich smell of the sulfur would mask the potion's odor, hopefully enough to complete the transformation.

She didn't look pleased, but the resolve in her gaze was easy enough to read. So was the nervousness.

"And this is the only way?" she asked, somehow managing to sound both weak and confident.

"Yes."

"Okay then." She squared her shoulders to the point that he was almost worried about her spine. However, the time for worry was gone. This was the time for action.

Taking the bowl of potion from his hand, she grimaced.

"Don't think you fooled me about what's in here. It would have helped if someone hadn't left the ingredient list lying around."

And, using one hand to pinch her nose shut while ignoring his indignant expression, she tilted the bowl back and drank its revolting contents, beginning her transformation into a new world.

* * *

_to be continued..._


End file.
